Introductions, A One-Shot
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: The flash of recognition in Kid Flash's eyes in the beginning of YJ. The knuckle-bump when both teens met up. Have you ever wondered how Robin and Kid Flash met?


**Summary: **The flash of recognition in Kid Flash's eyes in the beginning of YJ. The knuckle-bump when both teens met up. Have you ever wondered how Robin and Kid Flash met?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Young Justice.

**A/N:** I just want to start out by saying I have no idea how Robin and Kid Flash met. This idea has been bugging me ever since I saw a picture on Tumblr and I thought it would be an awesome one-shot. I was mostly shooting in the dark with most of the information on this but I hope it's still good. :D

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

><p><em>.: For, usually and fitly, the presence of an introduction is held to imply that there is something of consequence and importance to be introduced. :.<em>

.: ― Arthur Machen :.

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions<strong>

**Wally West**

**Location: **Mount Justice

**Date:** January 16 **Time:** 16:23

"Kiddo, calm down; you're going to vibrate through the floor if you don't watch it," Barry joked as he watched me. "They aren't even here yet."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," I complained tapping my foot. The Flash placed a strong hand on my shoulder guiding me into the large meeting room.

"Wow," I gasped as my eyes darted across the room.

"Hey, Flash," a voice boomed from behind me. In a flash of light I turned around. In front of me was a dark haired man, his green uniform prominent against the dark backdrop of the cave.

"GL, this is Kid Flash," Barry introduced shaking the man's hand. "KF this is Green Lantern. I believe I've mentioned him once or twice."

I swallowed hard stepping closer to the Green Lantern's outstretched hand. It only took me a second to catch sight of the emerald ring on his index finger. It was beautiful. It was fashioned from the same green of his uniform and stood prominently against the milky-white skin of his hand.

"...keeping the old man in line?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. My cheeks turned slightly pink I suddenly realized the man was speaking to me. I blinked and looked up, "What? I-I was..."

He smiled, "I said 'how are you at keeping the old man in line?'"

"Flash?" I asked indignantly. "He doesn't need to be kept in line," I answered confused. Barry placed a hand on Green Lantern shoulder as both men shook with laughter.

"He's a good kid, Flash," Lantern chuckled. He placed his hand on my head and tousled my red hair.I felt a slight change in temperature as a huge form emerged from the shadows.

"Flash?" I took an involuntary step back bumping into him as I pointed at the shape in front of me. Flash gave me a look before following my gaze.

"Hi, J'onn!" he smiled nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Flash," the enormous green man replied with what I suspected might be his version of a grin. "Hello, Kid Flash."

"Hi…? How'd you know-?" I trailed off realizing that I was the only one who found his sudden appearance out of thin air out the ordinary. "Um… Never mind."

"Kid Flash, this is the Martian Manhunter," Lantern introduced grinning undoubtedly at my reaction. I looked away catching sight of a small table of food outside the main door.

"I would stay away from his food if I were you, Kid. You wouldn't want to upset him." I felt myself going pale retracting my hand from the closest bowl.

"Give the kid a break, Hal. It's not every day you get to meet some of the greatest super heroes in the world." I turned towards the source of the new voice, my eyes widening as one of the prettiest women I have ever seen came into view.

"Got that right," I grinned.

"I'm Wonder Woman. We've all been looking forward to meeting you."

"You have? Why?" I blurted. I covered my mouth, flushing a deep red color. Beside me Hal tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snicker.

Despite my outburst Wonder Woman gave a reassuring smile. "Flash has told us all so much about you, child. As his partner is it only natural for us to express our curiosity."

"Oh," I said looking down at my feet.

"Speaking of mild curiosity, where are Aquaman and Aqualad? Aren't they supposed to be here for this little get together?" Barry asked as he leaned up against a nearby chair.

"They won't be able to make it today," the Amazon informed us. "He just called in."

"Why not?" Hal asked looking over at me. Like most of the other heroes, he knew how much this meeting meant to me. I felt myself immediately darken with disappointment.

"It seems they had a run-in with the Ocean Master last night," the Amazonian continued.

"Is Aqualad okay?" I asked growing concerned. You could never be too careful in this business. "Well, Aquaman too, I mean."

"Well, Aqualad was pretty banged up, I'm afraid, but he'll be all right. They made an executive decision not to make a journey up to the surface as a precaution," she reassured me.

"That's good. That he'll be okay, I mean."

"Yes, I know what you meant," she smiled. "Nevertheless, we'll introduce Robin and Kid Flash to one another as planned. Aqualad can meet them both another time," she announced, looking over at the rest of her team.

"Is Batman here yet?" Barry asked shoving an apple he had somehow acquired into his mouth.

"He arrived just a few minutes ago actually if you would like to go ahead," Wonder Women declared before leading the way down the hall.

"KF and I will catch up with you." She nodded once before disappearing into a large let of double doors.

"Are you ready for this? They didn't spook you or anything, right?"

I shook my head. No matter how nervous I felt I wouldn't allow myself to back out of this.

"And you're not nervous about meeting Robin?"

I shook my head again. Out of all the superheroes I would encounter, meeting Robin was probably the one I was most worried about.

"Or Batman?"

I shook my head again. He really wasn't helping my situation.

"Or Superman?"

"I'm fine. Can we just…?" I asked my voice trailing off.

"You're sure about this?" The Flash asked one more time as he placed his hand on the golden doorknob.

I gave him one final nod before he opened the door. Inside, the room was huge easily bigger than the cafeteria of my school. A long table was placed in the middle of the room; at the head of the table was no other than Superman himself. I followed him passed the already seated heroes until finally I was facing the Dark Knight himself.

"Batman," Barry greeted.

"Flash," Batman nodded his tone neutral.

"I'm Robin," a kid a little younger then myself announced as he stood up from his place at Batman's side. His black and yellow cape fell across his shoulders as he stepped up to shake my hand.

"Dude, it's so cool to meet you! I'm-"

"Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, new nephew of Barry Allen, also known as The Flash," he answered taking my outstretched hand. "You moved to Central City from Nebraska about 17 months ago. You attend Central City's Junior High School where you maintain an average grade level of 'C+,' with an exception of science, in which you have yet to receive below an 'A,'" he finished, a large grin appearing on his face. "It's nice to meet you."

"That's the protégé of Batman for you," I heard Green Arrow whisper.

"Uh… It's nice to meet you too," I answered not quite sure how to respond. He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah… Um, right. That was kinda creepy." He scratched the side of his head. "Sorry about that. I'm-" His voice trailed off as he looked up at Batman. He bent his head in a slight nod before returning to his seat. "My name's Richard. Dick, for short," he announced.

"Why don't you show Kid Flash around?" Uncle Berry suggested taking a seat next to Batman.

"Okay," he agreed pushing in his chair.

"Robin," Batman called. Instantly his head shot up. "Don't go too far."

He nodded pushing open another small door. Inside was a small kitchen. "You hungry?"

"If you knew me you wouldn't have to even ask," I smiled taking a soda from him. He pulled out several bags of potato chips and placed them on the counter before taking a seat next to me.

"So, um… How old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen," he answered shoving a chip in his mouth. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked growing curious. What could the boy wonder want from me?

"Don't tell anyone else my name."

"Okay." It seemed simple enough. Most superheroes and their partners had a secret identity. He smiled settling back into his easygoing personality.

"Thanks. I was actually really surprised Batman let me tell you. I guess it's because The Flash has seen him out of uniform."

"Uncle Berry knows Batman's identity? Sweet," I proclaimed taking a sip of my soda. "How long have you been fighting crime?"

"Since I was eight," he answered tossing his remaining soda can into a nearby trashcan.

"Wow, that's what-"

"Four years," he interrupted.

"Impressive."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I just started. Flash has been training me almost constantly," I added putting my feet up. "Occasionally I still run into walls here and there."

"You'll get better. It took me forever to land a Webster. I thought Batman was going to kill me when he found out."

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what that is," I mused picking up another bag up chips.

"It's a type of flip," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I heard a booming voice ask. I fell back onto the chair I was leaning against almost falling over. "Batman," I breathed nervously. Beside me Robin hadn't moved a muscle.

"You get used to it," he explained before turning his attention to his mentor. "I was telling him about learning how to land a Webster."

"Oh, you mean the time you almost broke your neck when you missed and crashed into one of the second floor landings. Yeah, I remember that," he answered. I saw Robin blush as pulled the remaining bag of chips off the counter.

"You ready, kiddo?" The Flash announced coming in behind the crowd of people now exiting the meeting room.

"Meeting's over?" I guessed standing up.

"Yup. You ready?"

"I guess."

"How was it?" Berry asked as I followed him down the hall.

"It was great Uncle Berry." My first meeting with the Justice League had been everything I wanted and more. "I'll see you later then Robin," I called over my shoulder.

"See ya,'" he laughed running up to me. He knuckle-bumped my hand, before turning to follow his mentor as they left for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love the response to this. It made me really happy. If someone gives me an idea to continue this to make it more than a one-shot I wouldn't mind making this a Kid Flash/Robin story. I've been trying to find a plot for it because it started as mindless drabbles.

-Ana Uzumaki


End file.
